An Artistic Endeavour
by Luminous Circus
Summary: Finian discovers even more impressive and intimidating things about Sebastian... A sort-of Sebastian x Finny oneshot.


_An Artistic Endeavour_

Finian had always admired Sebastian.  
No, it was much more than admiration. Sebastian had freed him from a lonely, imprisoned existence, where he was treated as a criminal.  
No, much worse.  
A monster.  
Sebastian was his saviour.

He couldn't consider the butler to be his friend – they were not exactly on _friendly_ terms. Anyway, Finny had the birds to give him affection, to listen to his troubles and to share his joys. Sebastian was more like an idol. To describe him as anything less than perfect would be incorrect; there was simply _nothing_ that he could not do. Every day, Sebastian demonstrated again and again his expertise and strength in just about everything. Finny remembered the time he had hurled a statue in the air and the way Sebastian had shielded the young Earl from it, the great stone wings crashing on his shoulders. Sebastian must be even stronger than him to achieve something so outstanding. But, it was not just his physical strength which Finny was curious about it. Everything Sebastian did was elegant, accurate and without hesitations. He had the mysterious ability to suddenly disappear from sight, work at an impossibly fast pace and still manage to correct the other servants' mistakes. Sebastian kept a tight schedule which was all too often ruined by their shortcomings. Despite this, the butler never allowed anything to escape his control.

Finian had a kind of childish innocence that refused to see badness in anyone. He couldn't see the cunning in Sebastian's smirk or the darkness in his words when he scolded him. And he scolded him often. Finny knew he was incompetent, especially when compared to the excellence the young Earl expected. The excellence only Sebastian could provide. He just couldn't control his strength – but he loved his new life. Even though he had restrictions as a servant, it was nothing compared to imprisonment. Maylene and Bard had become his friends and his master was kind. Sebastian however was something else entirely. Even though he couldn't detect that darkness, something about the man still put him on edge. Maybe it was apprehension, not knowing what he would be scolded for next.  
No, probably the need to impress a man who was so impressive himself. Sebastian watched him complete his tasks, hovering in the background like a crow. His presence was not exactly foreboding, but as soon as he appeared Finny would become tense and nervous. He _needed _to impress Sebastian but it was impossible!

The truth was, he could not stop thinking about him, whether it was fear or admiration, he had lost track. Because everything he did was dictated by that mysterious and incredible butler, his whole existence had begun to gravitate around him. Sebastian controlled everything he did. He realised that if Sebastian ordered it, he would do anything; even if he failed and only received tired words of disappointment as a result. At the same time he knew that he would never receive an order that the butler wouldn't have to carry out himself. It seemed that no matter how simple the task, his nerves would always get the better of him and he would lose control. His last order, however, had been to ensure that there were no major crises –the butler was not to be disturbed.

It should have been simple, but in his distracted daze, leaning against a glorious stone column, Finny had forgotten and the pillar fell to the ground. Dust rose like a stage curtain, displaying the damage behind. His face scrunched up. How was it he was only capable of destruction, even now? He wanted to pay Sebastian back for saving him by being a capable servant, but he wasn't even able to do that. What did he even want with him? It was obvious that he wasn't worth anything and he served no real purpose. He was a hopeless gardener, at any rate. Not knowing what to do, he ran desperately towards Sebastian's room.

He had never been inside, but now the door was left slightly ajar. Seeing the dark figure of the butler through the narrow gap struck fear into the boy. He hadn't fulfilled the orders. Again.  
Again, Sebastian walked across Finny's blinkered vision. He stopped in the centre, displaying his profile to the boy: tall and poised, and pulled out his pocket watch. Finny hoped that he would "grow into" that kind of elegance as he matured. He was a clumsy boy, forever in trouble and unable to do the most simple of tasks. He couldn't please his master with his work – but Sebastian could. Why couldn't he be like that man? The pocket watch was closed with a quick snap, directing Finny's attention back to the butler. His eyes widened as the black tail coat slipped from Sebastian's shoulders only to be caught gracefully in one hand and gently hung on the back of a chair. He then began loosening the thin tie around his neck, his head tilted back. He pulled it off with a flourish and was then set it upon the coat. He then disappeared from Finny's view. The boy sighed. He supposed that the butler must bathe at some time; it just seemed that he was naturally impeccably clean... He had never considered the man's needs before. He decided to just stay a little longer, to see what he could of the room.

Like the rest of the mansion, it was stylish yet practical. The walls were wood panelled and the furnishings rich. A spectacular chaise lounge stood directly in front of him, velvet with intricate carvings on the silver finished wood. He shouldn't have been surprised: of course Sebastian was allowed more finery than the others. A sound averted his attention from the furniture. On the back of the chair where the coat hung, there was now a white shirt and as he looked again, gloved hands laid down carefully folded trousers. Last of all, even those gloves were removed. Finny noticed a mark on the butler's hand, but was far more shocked by the hand itself. With his tails and gloved hands, it was hard to imagine that Sebastian was even human, but now he could see his flesh, like marble, it was pale and smooth but it was much more alive. The boy's eyes widened. He wanted to see the man. He couldn't deny it. He was almost shaking at the thought. But he was already trespassing. He was not supposed to disturb him. If he saw any more, he would not be able to leave easily. If he was caught he may never leave at all.

At that moment, Sebastian stepped back into the boy's view. His full height was on display, magnificent, like a statue of a god. Only more magnificent because he moved and breathed, like he _was_ a god... Finny felt a dart of excitement jab him. He had refused the opportunity to walk away and now he was transfixed. He was being daring and rebellious and he enjoyed it. If he could not please Sebastian, then this secrecy from him was just as good, he was sure. From watching him, he was certain he could learn the secrets to Sebastian's effortless elegance and control. Whilst Finny was naive and childish, Sebastian was intelligent, elegant, refined – everything the boy hoped to become - and now he was laid back on the chaise lounge, fingers creeping up his inner thighs.

His dark fingernails stood out, exaggerating the intricate movements of his fingers, fascinating and hypnotising the innocent boy who watched from the door. They roamed across his chest and finally slid down, leaving a glistening trail of oil, coaxing on his erection with fluid motions then one hand reaching below to massage. He pulled his body up and knelt on the chaise, leaning back into a position that reminded Finny of a cat stretching. Elongated motions crafted elongated breaths which hissed and shuddered through slightly parted lips. It was as if Finny was watching in slow motion; Sebastian's hips rose and fell within his control, his dark hair fanned out as his head tossed in pleasure. He could even hear in slow motion, the sound of coarse breathing, the slickness of the oil and sensual touches. Now less like a statue but a brilliant oil painting, ivory skin contrasting beautifully with the dark velvet of the chaise, that enticing, half-lidded expression, the arch of his back. He was graceful as a dancer but somehow a tempest of passion was stirring beneath his cold exterior. His hands moved faster, stroking and _squeezing_, faster until his movements were a blur. - And then slow motion again as he thrust into the air and released hot white hot lust. It hit the floor, a trail of translucent, molten pearls leading to the door.

Finian had always admired Sebastian.  
No, he could no longer call it admiration. Now Sebastian was much more than a saviour. The man had shown him what he truly desired to become. He would not be a monster anymore and he would not strive to become a capable servant.  
He would strive for something much worse.  
To be elegant, poised and beautiful.

_The End_

* * *

I've made even more adjustments to this story. I looked back and some of the grammar errors were just horrific, so I've fixed them up. I'm also considering a sequel! :3 Reviews if you want me to continue tainting poor little Finny!


End file.
